Dark Obsession
by Dark Maiden95
Summary: Request from PrismRain13. With Avalon at his mercy, Tenebrae decides to have some fun with his kitten. She will be his bride, whether she wants to or not. Disclaimers inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, folks! This is a request I'm doing for PrismRain13 (an awesome author, go look her up), and hopefully it will help me get my creative juices flowing for the ten thousand fics I have to update.**

**NOTE: There is no lemon here, but there is quite a bit of lime, just so you're aware. Nothing M-rated, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters being used. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix, and Tenebrae and Avalon, and Lyle belong to PrismRain13. I just own this little one-shot.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy!**

**~~Dark Obsession~~**

The cold, damp cobblestone hallways reeked of darkness. The only light at all was from the full moon shining through the arched windows. One could practically feel the looming evil in the air. The only sign of life present was the sound of panting echoing through the corridors.

A fifteen year old girl was running as fast as her legs would allow, looking for an exit; a door, a low window, a vine, anything she could use to escape from the darkness.

To escape from _him._

Fifteen-year-old Avalon felt her lungs burn and her legs pleading for a rest, threatening to give out beneath her. Still, she pushed forward, not daring to slow down. Her somewhat spiked hair slapped her face with each step she took, her palms sweating under her fingerless gloves. The teen's outfit was detailed and made up of blue, yellow, and pink designs, a stark contrast to her almost purely black surroundings.

Finally, Avalon couldn't ignore her body's need for a rest any longer and leaned against a glassless window, clinging to the stone for support as she filled her lungs with much needed oxygen. Sticking her head out the window, Avalon allowed the night breeze to soothe her as a cool gust blew through the air, reminding her of nights at home, playing with Lyle and their friends when they were little, their parents training them in the ways of the Keyblade, the stories of defeating Maleficent and Xehanort. It made Avalon's heart ache so much she could almost feel the pain. But one stormy night after training…

_No, Avalon,_ she scolded herself, _don't go there. Just focus on getting out of here!_ The girl scanned the view outside the window. There was nothing she could use nearby, but she did spot a vine growing just below a window in the corridor across from her, stretching all the way to the ground below. All she had to do was get over to the other side and climb down. And then hopefully she could find some way off of this dark world. With a plan in mind, Avalon stepped back and felt her back hit something solid…and muscular. Before she even realized what was happening, a pair of strong, equally muscular arms covered in body suit fabric wrapped tightly around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Well, hello there, princess," a sultry voice purred in her ear. "Out for a walk in the moonlight, are we?"

Trembling slightly in shock, Avalon was jolted into the memory of that stormy night.

~.~.~.~.~

"_**The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"**_

"_**Um…yeah, they are." **_

_**Avalon sat on the smooth wood of the old paopu tree, a teenage boy leaning against its trunk. The boy had a lean and strong figure, messy silver hair covering his head, brushing his shoulders. His deep brown eyes were torn away from the girl and looked towards the starry sky. **_

"_**Funny that our parents used to hang out at this very tree, huh?" Avalon smiled. Kairi had once told her that this was the tree that she and Sora had shared their first kiss on (though Avalon found that story to be more disgusting than romantic). Still, it felt like the tree had meaning to her in that regard. And now, here she was with Lyle. Keyblade training had ended hours ago, but she wanted to spend some extra time with him. They'd been friends since childhood, but lately they'd hardly seen each other. After training, Lyle was always the first one out the door. It was like he was…avoiding her almost.**_

_**The boy in question tried to hide his discomfort. Somehow, Avalon made him feel both excited out of his mind, and weak at the knees with nerves, all at the same time. He'd always liked her company, but in the last few years, she'd made him feel…different somehow. The way she kept her hair simple and jagged, unlike most girls who went out of their way to make sure their hair was flawlessly styled. And she wasn't a drama queen, either. Avalon had spunk, and she didn't constantly have to have a boyfriend (a trait that Sora particularly loved as well). When it came to Keyblade training, Avalon was proving to be quite an opponent, even though they all had a long way to go before they would become true users of the Keyblade. Her strikes and blocks were swift and agile, and her magic skills were nothing to laugh at, either.**_

_**In short, Lyle loved just how different she was from most girls.**_

"_**So, Lyle…listen. I have a question."**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Have you been…" Avalon sighed. She hated to sound accusing, but she just didn't know how else to put it, "avoiding me?"**_

"_**What? No!" Lyle looked up in surprise, but his voice wavered; she was right. "…Why would you think that?"**_

"_**Well, I try to talk to you after training to hang out, or something, but you're always running for the door the instant we're done."**_

_**The silverette didn't reply.**_

"_**Is something wrong?"**_

"_**No, Ava, I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're wondering." Lyle sighed deeply, trying to find the right words. "I…I…"**_

_**The boy was cut off by a sudden gust of wind. This was no summer breeze; the wind nearly knocked Avalon off of her perch.**_

"_**Whoa!" The girl cried as she tried to remain firmly seated, wrapping her arms and legs around the paopu branch. As the wind receded slightly, Avalon let her legs fall to the ground and land on her feet. "What's happening?!"**_

"_**I don't know!" Lyle had to shout over the roaring winds. Looking up, the stars were completely gone. The sky was unnaturally black, even for the dead of night. And there was an ominous feeling in the air…they weren't alone.**_

"_**Avalon…we have to get out of here." Not waiting for an answer, Lyle grabbed his friend's hand and took off running. Before he'd reached the end of the beach, however, he felt Avalon's hand tear away from his own. "Wha…! Ava? Ava, where are you?!" He shouted as loudly as his vocal cords would allow, but the only reply he got was the howling wind.**_

_**Behind the trunk of the very paopu tree they'd been occupying only moments before, Avalon struggled and squirmed in the arms of her captor, scared out of her wits. Her cries of terror (and anger), and pleas for help were all but silenced by the hand covering her mouth.**_

"_**Shh, my pet. It's been too long since I've seen you. I want this visit to be…private." As he spoke, the mysterious boy licked Avalon's ear. Her eyes became as wide as saucers when she realized who her captor was.**_

"**N-no… It can't be…"**

~.~.~.~.~

Avalon was jolted out of the flashback by Tenebrae's lips being pressed into her cheek. Regaining her senses, Avalon tried to ferret out of the dark male's grasp, but his arms only coiled tighter around her.

"Come, my kitten," he crooned as a dark portal opened behind the pair, "it's time to return to your kennel."

"Let me go, you freak!" Avalon shouted angrily. She could have summoned her Keyblade, but with her arms locked to her sides, it would have been all but useless. She tried stomping on his foot, but Tenebrae simply stepped back, a teasing smile on his face.

"You're so cute when you try to be feisty, sweetheart." He giggled, nuzzling Avalon's neck, earning a groan of disgust. Before she had the chance to fight back even more, Avalon felt herself swallowed up by the darkness, blacking out for several moments before her sight returned. The girl's stomach dropped as she saw the sickeningly familiar surroundings of the cell she'd escaped from just a short time earlier. Avalon felt Tenebrae pull her down onto his lap as he sat on the black and magenta sheets of the gothic-style bed.

"You know," the evil prince said, resting his chin on his captive's shoulder, "I was going to let you leave this cell and roam the castle freely, but now…" he paused and chuckled darkly, planting vampire kisses on Avalon's neck before continuing, "you're staying right here in the dungeon. You could be sleeping with me, in my beautiful warm bedroom tonight, but you just proved you can't be trusted with free reign."

"If the alternative to this tiny hellhole is staying with you, then your 'punishment' is more of a reward." Avalon spat, wishing very badly that she could turn around and break Tenebrae's nose. "I'd rather stay down here, alone for the rest of my life than wake up next to you!"

The only warning she got was a low growl before Avalon found herself thrown down onto the bed, Tenebrae hovering over her like a vulture. His amber glare could have burned a hole through steel, striking terror into the teenage girl's heart. The enraged boy grabbed his captive's wrists and pinned them to the mattress as a thick black vine began to wind itself around Avalon's arms and chest, stopping just short of her stomach.

"Ugh! What is this?!" Avalon thrashed about in the dark bonds, but they didn't budge. Tenebrae's smile returned as he watched her pitiful struggles.

"You're not escaping, my love," he crooned, almost laughing at the angry look he received in reply. "After your little stunt a while ago, I just can't take any chances." Avalon finally gave up trying to free herself, but her fury did not falter one bit. Tenebrae simply stroked her auburn hair like he was petting a kitten, ignoring Avalon's attempts to pull her head away.

"You will become my bride, love," Tenebrae purred, "soon enough, you will become my dark princess. I will have you for my own." Avalon went stiff as a board when she felt Tenebrae's hand snake under her shirt and press down firmly on her belly. "And if my dark kingdom is to live on…" he leaned close to Avalon's ear, making sure he could see her face, "…I will need _heirs."_

Avalon couldn't stop the shocked horror from appearing on her face. As Tenebrae's words sunk in, she bared her teeth and kneed the dark boy in the stomach as hard as she possibly could. "Get _OFF_ me, you sicko!" Satisfaction coursed through her body when Tenebrae clutched his stomach, and gulped down oxygen, obviously in pain. But that smugness was quickly driven out when Tenebrae lowered himself to her level in a push-up position, grasping her chin roughly. Avalon winced as his claw-like fingernails dug into her cheeks.

"You still haven't learned your place, pet," he snarled, his furious glare morphing into a sadistic smile. "Perhaps I should remind you who the master is around here." With that, Tenebrae peeled Avalon's top off of her left shoulder, gently running his claw on her smooth flesh. Unprepared for what happened next, Avalon cried out when the claw dug into her shoulder and began to cut her. When the girl squirmed and tried to move away from the claw, Tenebrae simply placed his hand below her neck to keep her still as he marked her. Finally, after a painful eternity, Tenebrae removed his finger from Avalon's shoulder.

"There," he stated calmly, "that should remind you who you belong to."

Avalon didn't want to see, but she couldn't resist looking. Her stomach dropped to see that the Heartless symbol had been carved into her shoulder, blood dripping from the fresh wounds.

"But don't worry, darling," Tenebrae cooed, caressing Avalon's cheek with his thumb, "your body…beautiful and fit as it is, is not ready to bear children just yet. I have no intention of endangering you like that." As he spoke, the dark prince pushed Avalon's top a little to marvel at her stomach, flat and muscular from Keyblade training. When Avalon fussed again, he relented and covered it once more.

"I'll never be your bride," Avalon growled, enraged when her captor only gave her a condescending look. "I'd rather die."

"Hmm, I think you will," Tenebrae said cheerfully, lowering himself so that he was barely hovering over his captive. He pushed his lips against the crook of Avalon's neck and began trailing kisses down to her left shoulder, stopping over his mark. When Avalon gave a small grunt of pain and tried to shift, Tenebrae only became more aggressive in his embrace.

"You like that?" The dark male purred, eyeing his prisoner lustfully before trailing his tongue up and down her shoulder and neck. A small gasp escape Avalon's lips when she felt her captor's teeth nipping at her neck.

"Guh-get off!"

Chuckling quietly, Tenebrae removed his mouth and slightly readjusted his position so that his face was directly over Avalon's. Looking into her sapphire-like eyes, the evil boy dove down and kissed Avalon's lips forcefully. When Avalon opened her mouth in shock, Tenebrae took full advantage of it and allowed his tongue to explore her.

"Mmph!" The redhead woke up when she felt Tenebrae's tongue snaking down her throat. She felt like throwing up. The kiss was passionate, but anything but loving. And she was _not_ going to return it. When she felt an opening, Avalon clamped her teeth down as hard as she could onto the foreign tongue, incurring a grunt of pain from the owner. Bracing herself for his anger, Avalon was surprised when Tenebrae only laughed.

"You see, kitten? I can give you so much. The power you crave, the affection you long for. I can give you what that pretty boy cannot." Tenebrae spat out the name as if it were a food that tasted terrible.

"Lyle's my friend!" Avalon retorted, shooting into a sitting position as much as her bonds would allow. "He's a much better person than you'll ever be!"

"Really, princess? Has he not been freezing you out lately? He didn't even have the courage to face you when you confronted him!"

Avalon bit her lip. She hated to admit it, but the monster did have a point.

"Come now, love," Tenebrae purred, lifting Avalon's chin, "join me. Become my queen. I can make you happier than you ever imagined." Tenebrae ran his claw down the dark ropes binding Avalon and they vanished. As the bonds dissolved into nothingness, Tenebrae pulled her closer, coiling one arm around her shoulders, and pressing his free hand to her belly once more. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent. "You would make such a wonderful mother."

Once again, Avalon wanted to vomit. It was true, she did want to have children, but not for a long time, and certainly not with this monster. All of a sudden she was overcome by a horrible vision – sometime in the future (it couldn't have been more than three or four years), Avalon stood at Tenebrae's side, nursing an infant with jet-black hair and golden eyes. Behind her, Tenebrae pulled Avalon into an embrace, resting his hands on her heavily swollen belly. In the cradle next to the pair, a baby's cry rang out.

Shaking off the waking nightmare, Avalon felt her resolve return. She would throw herself out the window before she became a mother to his demon spawn.

"Never," she hissed fiercely, pushing his hand off her abdomen and getting to her feet. "I'll never be yours, Tenebrae. If I can't escape from here myself, then my dad will come to rescue me!"

"That pathetic fool Sora I've heard about?" Tenebrae nearly laughed out loud at the thought. "He doesn't even know where this world is, sweetheart. No one does." He stood up as well. "So you'd better get used to life with me." He gently cupped Avalon's face. "In time, you will be my bride." As the words left his mouth, Tenebrae allowed himself to be swallowed by darkness, leaving Avalon alone in her cell.

Sighing deeply, the teen wandered over to the barred window. Down below, was the most miserable-looking sight she'd ever seen. A village lay by the cliff, completely abandoned and run-down. If she squinted hard enough, she could see the silhouettes and eyes of pureblood Heartless roaming the deserted village. Looking further, Avalon felt her heart ache with homesickness at the sight of a beach that perfectly mirrored her home island. There was even a withered paopu tree close by. The only differences were the heavy fog blanketing the scene and the vast amounts of Heartless inhabiting the area. As she stared at the scene below her, Avalon suddenly heard herself sniff as tears began to paint trails down her cheeks.

"Dad…Lyle…" she sobbed, "…Please come help me."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Drop a review on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As a special birthday request from PrismRain13, I am extending this little one-shot starring her OCs. I am a little late for her birthday (and by that I mean seven months… ^_^'), but here it is anyway! The way-too-long awaited continuation to Dark Obsession.**

**There are some slight mentions of sex and possibly rape later, though it's nothing graphic, nor does anything actually happen. Still, if you're sensitive to that stuff, consider yourself warned.**

Avalon lay curled up on the luxurious bed in her new "room", eyes closed in a dreamless sleep. Her face was just slightly contorted in pain as she uneasily stirred, whimpering almost inaudibly at times. With one final gasp, she opened her ocean colored eyes to greet the familiar room. Still as dark and gloomy as ever. As she turned to prop herself up, Avalon winced at the pain in her disturbed shoulder. The mark was bleeding again. A single drop of blood was trailing down towards the crown symbol on her sleeve.

_No!_ Avalon quickly pulled the sleeve down to buy herself some time as she tore a piece of the bed sheet to use as a bandage. Wiping up the renegade droplet, Avalon tightly wrapped the cloth around the Heartless emblem on her shoulder, thankfully concealing it from view. Looking down, Avalon glanced at the crown emblem on her sleeve. Another reminder of home.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had been on the Destiny Islands, hanging out on the white sand beaches with Lyle, training alongside him in the ways of the Keyblade. How she missed him, and her parents. Tears welled up in Avalon's sapphire eyes as she grasped Kairi's necklace and thought of her mother.

~.~.~

"_All right, you lazy bums! Wake up!"_

_Avalon softly groaned at the playful scolding and cracked her eyes open. Had she fallen asleep again? She couldn't help it, the sand was just so warm._

"_Give us a break, Kairi," Sora moaned groggily, "you did tell us to go play outside."_

"_By play, I meant go swimming or build sandcastles! Not go back to bed!"_

"_Avalon, do you remember Mommy making that rule?"_

"_Uh-uh!" The toddler shook her head gleefully. "No she didn't!"_

_Kairi rolled her eyes. "It was implied." She murmured in defeat, scooping up her daughter. "Now, what do you say we go get some ice cream?"_

"_Yeah! Yeah!" Avalon cheered happily. "Ice cream!"_

"_I thought so," Kairi smiled warmly and nuzzled the miniature human. "Paopu fruit, or sea salt flavor?"_

"_Paopu fruit!"_

"_Okay, baby, come on."_

~.~.~

_Mom…I miss you._ Avalon clutched the small stone and began to sob quietly.

"Aww, what's the matter, princess?"

Avalon jumped at the dark, silky voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Shooting up, Avalon saw her captor stepping out of a dark corridor. He strode up to the bed, looming way too close for comfort.

"Do you miss home? You miss your mommy and daddy, hmm?"

Avalon just looked at the wall silently; he just wanted a reaction, and she was not going to comply.

"What's wrong, kitten? Cat got your tongue?" His eyes trailed down to Avalon's arm. Feeling the fabric of her bandage, he smirked mischievously. "Look what you've done to my beautiful sheets that I picked out for you. And you covered my mark with it!" Clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner, he removed the bandage from Avalon's arm. "Such a naughty girl."

Avalon jumped when she felt Tenebrae's tongue gliding up her arm over the mark…licking up the blood.

"Get off!" She smacked him away as hard as she could, which she regretted almost immediately. Tenebrae was holding the abused cheek, looking away. She couldn't tell if he was glaring, since his black bangs covered his eyes. Slowly turning towards her, Avalon began to wish he was angry – he was smirking lecherously.

"That's my girl. Feisty…" He dove in and stole a kiss, much to her disgust. "You must be famished, my darling."

"Not really," she growled; as a counterpoint, her stomach let out a growl of its own. She hadn't eaten since before the monster had kidnapped her. Tenebrae only chuckled in amusement, stroking her cheek.

"Not hungry, hmm? I can't have my future bride starving. Why don't you join me for dinner?"

Avalon felt a shiver run down her spine as her captor's finger trailed up and down her arm. "Ugh! Get lost, you creep! I'd rather starve than eat with you!"

"Hmph." Tenebrae gave a half-smirk. "Let me rephrase that. You're going to eat dinner with me, or…"

Avalon's heart stopped when she felt his hand reach under her shirt, much higher than before.

"Well, I think you get the idea, sweetheart. So, what's it gonna be?"

Avalon gulped. She definitely did NOT want him having his way with her, but the thought of dining with him was almost equally repulsive. Finally, the teenage girl swallowed her stubbornness and gave an answer.

"All right…I'll…have dinner with you."

"Good girl. I knew you'd see it my way." The dark prince purred, tickling his prisoner's cheek. "Oh, and of course, you can't go in those horrible rags."

"Wait, what?" Avalon bolted up in anger. "Horrible rags?! This outfit is-"

"Ah, ah," Tenebrae put a finger to her lips, "Your 'clothes' are hardly fitting for a princess. I think this will be much more suitable." With a snap of his finger, another garment appeared in his hand.

It was an elegant Victorian-style gown with a deep blue sash made of very fine silk. The corset was a midnight black, accented with cobalt ribbons matching the sash. The dress was complete with blue off-shoulder sleeves and Avalon noticed Tenebrae holding a matching ribbon in his other hand.

"Yes, these clothes will be much more suitable, don't you think, kitten?"

"You seriously expect me to wear that?" Avalon looked as though he were holding up a potato sack for a dress.

"But of course. I picked this ensemble just for you, to match your lovely eyes."

Avalon looked like she wanted to throw up as the dark prince approached.

"Oh, come now. Don't be such a peasant, sweetheart. It's only for one little dinner. Just the two of us, it will be so…" He loomed uncomfortably close, grasping her shoulder, "…romantic."

Avalon silently gasped in horror as he buried his face in her neck again. His hands found their way under her jacket and traveled slowly up her back.

"Mmm…you taste wonderful, darling…" he purred darkly, hovering over her. Avalon was pinned to the bed, her mouth gaping in disgust. Seeing the opportunity, Tenebrae shoved his tongue down the stunned girl's throat, incurring whines and struggles of protest; however, this only encouraged him.

"Now, it's time to get dressed, my love." The jacket was slowly peeled off; Avalon suddenly realized how cold the dark cell was. "Shall I…assist you, hmm?" Tenebrae ran his finger over Avalon's shoulder. "We could have so much fun with that, if you catch my drift." He chuckled darkly in her ear and began nipping at the earlobe.

"Stop!" Avalon caught him by surprise when she pushed him away with all the strength she could muster. "I'll…wear the dress."

Tenebrae hovered over her with a lustful smirk. "That's better," he purred. "I knew you'd see it my way."

~.~.~.~.~

About twenty minutes later, Avalon had managed to dress herself at last.

"Ugh, could this thing be any more uncomfortable? I can barely breathe!" Unable to stand it anymore, Avalon plopped down on the chair in front of the large vanity. The blue ribbon caught her eye by the mirror. All at once, memories came flooding back once more; memories of her mother during her childhood.

_This ribbon…it looks just like…_

~.~.~

"_There! All done!" Kairi chirped as she finished tying her daughter's hair. "You're ready for your first day of kindergarten!"_

_The five-year-old, however, was less than thrilled with her mother's job. "I don't like it!"_

"_Now, Avalon, we don't have time to do it again. Besides, you look so cute!"_

"_I don't want to look cute!" Avalon pouted, stomping her foot._

"_She does have a point, Kai," the little girl's father confessed, "that hairstyle doesn't really fit her personality."_

"_Why, Sora…are you questioning my ability to style hair?" Kairi playfully gasped and put a hand over her heart in mock offense._

"_Yes, Kairi, I am." Sora smirked at his wife and knelt down. "Come here, sweetie. Let Daddy fix your hair." Avalon toddled over with the blue ribbon in hand. Before too long, Sora had the little girl's hair in a simple ponytail that hung over her shoulder. It was still clear that Avalon had inherited her father's spiky hair, but it was far from messy. "How's that?"_

_Avalon fingered the ponytail and her face lit up. "I love it, Daddy! Thank you!"_

"_Of course, sweetie," the former Keyblade master smiled warmly at his daughter. "Now let's go, Lyle and Riku are probably waiting for us."_

~.~.~

Avalon was jolted out of the memory by the gust of a dark corridor opening behind her.

"Oh, my dear…" the dark prince purred, "this is more like it. You look like, well, a princess." Tenebrae wrapped his arms around Avalon's waist. "But…something is missing. Why is your hair down?"

"Because I like it this way," Avalon coldly snapped back. "You gonna cry?"

Tenebrae scowled at her insubordination. "It is customary," he growled, grabbing the ribbon from the vanity, "for a lady to have her hair looking nice for a formal dinner." Before long, he had the girl's hair in an elegant braided bun. When Avalon turned around to glare, she was a little taken aback by what he had chosen to wear for dinner.

Her host was donning a knee-length, long-sleeved black Victorian style button up jacket with gold lining, black pants, and black boots. Under the jacket, he wore a red shirt, a black cravat with a golden gem and red ruffles on the sleeves, black gloves, and his hair had been tied back with a red ribbon.

Tenebrae chuckled darkly when he caught her staring. "Like what you see, kitten?" Blushing furiously, Avalon tried to look away, but Tenebrae's finger gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Maybe you can have some later." When Avalon trembled in disgust, Tenebrae relented. "But first, let's have dinner. I think you'll love it."

~.~.~.~.~

Stepping through the dark corridor, Avalon was a little taken aback by just how grand and large the dining room was. The dinner table was far too big for just the two of them, covered in an elegant black table cloth with a gold trim. Two exquisite chandeliers hung lowly from the ceiling, and candelabras decorated the walls with their dim, disturbingly romantic light. The chairs were cushioned with the same color pattern as the table cloth and looked to be made out of expensive wood. The walls were painted black and decorated with crimson wood panels, the ceiling entirely red.

Two seats were set up across from each other in the middle of the table. They were set up for a fancy meal, with two plates, two forks, and two knives. Each had a glass goblet of ice water, and a second empty one. Both plates had three slices of medium rare prime rib, garlic mashed potatoes, and asparagus.

"Please, my princess, take a seat." Escorting her to the dining table, Tenebrae pulled Avalon's chair out for her, smirking as she sat down. As he took his own seat, Tenebrae noticed how uncomfortable and out of place she looked in this formal setting.

Avalon sat stiff as a board in her chair. She kept her face as stoic as possible, but she had to admit, the food looked scrumptious; her mouth was watering just looking at it.

"Go on," Tenebrae purred, watching his prisoner salivate, "dig in."

Cutting a piece of prime rib, Avalon was in heaven as she savored the flavor of the juices and seasonings. Well, almost…her host for the evening was more than enough to make the meal, delicious as it was, completely unenjoyable. The pair sat in silence for several minutes until Tenebrae grew sick of it.

"So, do you like it, kitten?"

Avalon gave no response. It was probably the most delicious food she had ever eaten, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Tenebrae let out a huff of anger and stormed across the table.

"I'll have you know that I worked all day on this meal, princess!" He roughly seized Avalon's chin, "So I would very much appreciate a review!"

"All right, all right! You did…good." Avalon looked everywhere but his eyes, hoping he'd get the hint and go away. She nearly got her wish; Tenebrae was instantly placated, but replaced his murderous glare with a lecherous grin.

"That's better…" The dark prince loomed way too close for Avalon's comfort.

"Hey, what-"

"Shhh…you have some potatoes on your face, love." Before she could object, Avalon felt Tenebrae's tongue and lips grazing her mouth and cheek as he lapped up the stray bits of food. His hands cupped the girl's shoulders, pulling her closer. Avalon tried with all her might to turn her head and free her mouth, but to no avail. Finally, to her great relief, the boy pulled away. "All clean," he cooed. Avalon glared, making a big show about wiping her face. Tenebrae either didn't notice, or chose to ignore it as he turned around and strode back to his own chair.

"Of course, the culinary arts are just one of many areas I excel at, sweetheart. I'm also a divine dancer, a master of the violin, and…" A black wisp escaped his palm, "…an extremely powerful mage, to name only a few."

"No kidding," Avalon grumbled in the coldest, most bored tone she could muster, with a mouthful of prime rib. "I guess it's no surprise that you're also the vainest person in existence."

Tenebrae's face instantly fell, morphing into a glare once more; his voice became quiet and dark. "What was that, sweetheart?"

"I said you're the vainest person in existence. I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man in all the worlds!" Avalon emphasized her point by rising from her chair in anger. "Why don't you go hook up with one of your 'lady friends', huh? Like that Lumina, she seems to have the hots for you."

Tenebrae scoffed and smirked, rather amused. "I am well aware of her feelings for me, princess. However, she is my second-in-command, nothing more. I do not return her feelings, nor will I ever return them. Besides…" He stroked her chin, turning her face to look at him, "I like my women nice and submissive…"

The only warning the dark prince got was an offended, angry glare before Avalon spit right in his face. As he angrily wiped her saliva off his face, Avalon barely had time to shudder fearfully before she was struck hard across the face. As she grasped at the table, trying to regain her balance, Avalon knocked over one of the dinner plates, sending the potatoes and gravy flying.

"Hmph. It's clear you still haven't learned your place," he growled. "And look at this mess! My beautiful potatoes, gone to waste!" Instead of striking her again, like Avalon had expected, he snapped his fingers. In a black puff of smoke, her evening gown was replaced with another dress; this one was white on top, going off her shoulders with puffed sleeves. Under the bust, the dress was black, showing a white corset ribbon and a black halter. The skirt of the dress was much shorter than Avalon was comfortable with – barely halfway to her knees – and was hemmed with white lace, and sported a small white frilly apron. White stockings and black flats covered her legs and feet, and her head was adorned with a white frilly headband.

'_A_ MAID_ dress?!'_ Avalon's face went beet-red, she was beyond mortified. "What _IS_ this?!"

Tenebrae strode over to Avalon with a rather lecherous grin. "Your punishment, my sweet. It's exactly what you think it is…and then some. After all, you did make a mess of my wonderful dinner."

"What in the worlds are you-"Avalon was interrupted by a tongue sliding down her throat as Tenebrae seemingly teleported over to her. He firmly wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her even closer, and cupped the back of her head with one hand. Avalon's cries of protest were muffled by his lips. She wanted to vomit as Tenebrae's tongue explored every nook and cranny of her mouth. His hand almost hurt as it clenched against her head, grabbing her hair and pushing her closer. Avalon gasped for much-needed air when he finally removed his tongue from her mouth, only to push his lips into her neck.

"Mmm…" the boy moaned pleasurably, "I own you now, princess. Remember that. You are my property, and I will _never_ let you go."

That was too much for Avalon. The second he pulled away to get some air, she pulled her arm back and slugged him in the face – hard. Tenebrae reeled back, cupping his injured nose. Avalon barely had time to flinch when a sharp pain erupted in her cheek and jaw; the next thing she knew, she was staring at the ceiling.

"How dare you," the dark prince thundered furiously, roughly grabbing the dress and pulling her up, "you almost ruined my beautiful face!"

"I-I-"

"Silence! I was going to let you off a little easy tonight, but now you've made me angry. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy…"

Avalon trembled violently, her brave façade completely gone. Studying her face closely, Tenebrae noticed a red mark where he had struck her; a bruise would form before long.

"Stand up," he ordered without an ounce of remorse in his voice, "it's time to begin your chores."

Snapping somewhat out of her terrified stupor, Avalon obeyed, straightening out her dress. "W-What are you going to make me do?" She tried to sound angry and brave, but the quiver in her voice gave her away.

"Ah, ah," Tenebrae reprimanded her, regaining his lecherous smirk as quickly as he'd lost it, "call me 'master' or 'sir'. I am the lord of this castle, after all."

"You're kidding, right? You are _NOT_ my-"

"Silence!"

Avalon flinched at the sudden scream.

"You _will_ submit to my will!"

"Or what?! You'll kill me and hide my body for someone to find?!"

Tenebrae scrunched his nose in mild disgust. "Please, nothing so uncivilized. I was thinking…" he placed his fingers to his lips, feigning deep thoughtfulness, "hunting down your pretty boy friend and torturing him until he begs for mercy."

That got Avalon's attention. "No…you leave Lyle alone!"

"I don't know, princess. That seems to be the only thing to get you to listen to me. Plus, I'm kind of excited by the idea…listening to his blood-curdling screams, watching the blood flow from his broken body, his cries for mercy…his plunge into darkness."

"Don't you dare!" Avalon glared angrily at him, and anger had found its way back into her voice. But rather than frustrating her captor, this only seemed to excite him.

"Oh? Does this…upset you, kitten?" Tenebrae stalked towards Avalon, his lecherous grin returning. Before she could try to move, he snatched her around the waist, pulling her much too close for comfort.

"H-Hey!" Avalon protested. She put her hands on his sides in an attempt to push him off, but he would not budge; in fact, it seemed to turn him on even more.

"Ooh, feeling me up, are you?" He purred in her ear, sending tremors down her spine. "It's okay, princess, you don't have to be ashamed. Few women are capable of keeping their hands off me. But they just don't do it for me." Without warning, he threw her roughly to the ground, pinning her firmly.

"Ouch! Let me up!" Avalon tried to kick at her tormentor, but he was sitting on her ankles.

"Now, princess, no need to get violent with me." He traced her jawline gently, causing her to shudder. "I just wanna play."

A disgusted gasp escaped Avalon's throat as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder, trailing kisses up her neck.

"N-No…please, stop!" There was an audible catch in Avalon's voice.

"Oh?" Greatly amused, Tenebrae propped himself up to see his prisoner beginning to cry. "What's this? Is my little kitten…crying?"

"Please…you can't hurt Lyle! Leave him out of this!"

"That all depends on you, doesn't it? Are you going to give me a hard time? Or do I have to bring _Pretty Boy_ here to this so-called 'hellhole'?" Tenebrae spat out his "nickname" for Lyle like it was food that tasted awful.

"N-No…I'll cooperate with you…" Part of Avalon was kicking herself for walking into such an obvious trap, but she was unwilling to risk Lyle's safety for the sake of her own pride.

"Very good, sweetheart." Tenebrae stroked Avalon's cheek affectionately. "You know, that dress does look rather…ravishing on you," he purred, making Avalon fear that he had something far worse than a beating planned for her. "And it's perfect for the punishment I have planned."

"P-Punishment…?"

"Yes. Many rooms in this grand palace are…less presentable than they could be. I want you to clean every room I assign you to while I supervise."

Avalon blinked at him, completely stunned.

_He wants me…to do chores…?_

"That's it?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. "You want me to…clean rooms?"

"Yes, darling. You see, this is quite a large castle, and it gets quite dusty. It's very difficult for one person to clean it all. Do a good job, and I will reward you greatly…" His eyebrows raised mischievously as he finished speaking.

Although she was afraid of this "reward", Avalon knew she had no choice in the matter. "…All right. I'll clean whatever you want me to."

"Very good. You can start by cleaning up the mess you made all over my dining room table."

~.~.~.~.~

The sound of waves crashing against the sand was the only comfort Lyle had. Every night since he'd failed to protect Avalon from that monster, he'd come to the paopu tree and stared at the horizon, as if wishing for her to miraculously wash up on the shore. An implausible daydream, he knew, but it was better than nothing at all.

"Lyle," A deep male voice spoke softly, "she isn't just going to come back."

Glancing behind him, the silver-haired teen saw Sora approaching. Like his daughter, Sora possessed striking blue eyes that never failed to reveal his emotions.

The boy sighed deeply. "I know." Sora had always been friendly to him – a second father figure, even – but lately, Lyle had been feeling more than a little awkward whenever he was around. "I'm sorry, Sora. I should have tried harder to beat him. If I had fought him-"

"It's fine, Lyle. I've seen what that monster is capable of." Sora trailed off for a moment, remembering his past encounters with the dark prince. "If you had tried harder, you could have been seriously hurt, or worse…" Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Sora sat down next to the boy. "She's strong, Lyle. She'll hold out until we can rescue her."

"Yeah…I know." Lyle wanted to believe the older man, he really did.

"Lyle…I have a question for you, and I want you to answer honestly…do you like Avalon?"

This caught the silverette off guard. "What? O-Of course I like her…"

The boy was dodging, Sora could tell. Not that he could blame him, fathers were known for being less than kind to boys their daughters were interested in.

"Do you have a crush on her?"

Lyle didn't answer right away. He knew that Sora was a kind person, but Avalon was still his daughter. How would he react when he learned the truth?

_No use lying or hiding it now._ "I do. I have for a long time."

A long pause between the two. Lyle felt his anxiety building up massively, until…

"I'm okay with it, you know. You liking my daughter."

Once again, Lyle found himself caught off guard. "…Really?"

"Yes. I've known you since you were born, Lyle, and I trust you. I know you'd never hurt Avalon."

"You do? I guess I figured after you'd seen how Tenebrae acts around her, you'd, you know, forbid any male from going within ten feet of her."

Sora almost chuckled at that. "You're not Tenebrae, Lyle. And frankly, I've seen how she feels about you."

"What she…feels about me?"

Sora had to chuckle at this; Lyle could be a bit slow at times. "You've always been her best friend, Lyle. But as you two have grown up, she's come to see you as more."

"More than a best friend? You mean…?"

"Yes, Lyle. Avalon really likes you."

Lyle was a little speechless. It seemed too good to be true.

"I'm all right with it, by the way. You and Avalon."

"…I just hope she's all right. Who knows what that guy is doing with her right now? I've seen the way he looks at her…right now he must be…" Lyle didn't even want to say it, the thought alone made his stomach clench.

"Don't…he's not doing that," Sora insisted, trying to convince himself as well as Lyle. "She's strong, Lyle. She's my daughter, after all."

"I know…but we don't even know where this freak is."

"We'll find her, Lyle. You just gotta have faith. She'll be okay."

~.~.~.~.~

Avalon's arms and legs were like jelly by the time she'd finished the last room; Tenebrae had ordered her to scrub the marble floors in the gigantic ballroom.

_What does he even need a ballroom for,_ Avalon wondered, _since he insists on 'saving himself'…_

"Oh kitten…"

Avalon wanted to vomit at that sickly-sweet croon. She didn't bother rising from the floor as Tenebrae approached, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Soon enough, the dark prince had crossed the room and was kneeling down beside her. He had changed out of his dinner suit and into some surprisingly simple pajamas; a red collared pajama top that was fastened halfway down his chest, exposing some of his muscles, and black bottoms.

"Lying down on the job…I don't believe I gave you permission to rest."

Avalon was in no mood to care what his orders were; she didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes or glare at him. She had just spent an inhumane amount of time cleaning just about the entire east wing of the castle, the dungeon, garden, and workout room just to name a few. Tenebrae didn't seem to want a reply, however, as he stood up and walked around the ballroom, vocalizing randomly.

"Hmm…ooh…very nice…"

_Oh, shut up…_ Avalon felt herself tensing fearfully as Tenebrae walked towards her; all night he'd been sabotaging her efforts to clean the rooms he'd ordered. More than once, he'd "accidentally" knocked over her bucket of soapy water, using that as a convenient excuse to uncomfortably hug her. Avalon would try to object, only to be quieted by kisses.

"Well, princess, I believe your work is done for the evening. It's time to reward you for doing such a good job." With a snap of his fingers, the made outfit faded out of existence, replaced by a much more comfortable, and, Avalon had to admit, stunning nightgown. It was made from satin material that flowed to her calves, with a metallic golden trim. It was very loosely fitted, and the bright red material shimmered even in the dim light of the ballroom, the color reminding her of a rose. A black fleece robe hung from her shoulders, providing extra warmth.

"Come along, kitten. It's time for bed." Tenebrae took Avalon's arm and guided her through a dark corridor.

The pair exited in Tenebrae's grand bedroom. Avalon had to admit, it wasn't nearly as dark and depressing as she'd expected. The wood floors were made of real oak, and complemented the bright red décor beautifully. A candlelight chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, and a fireplace roared in front of a regal sofa that had gold cushioning. Some golden chairs surrounded a coffee table, and the sitting area was on top of a giant plush ivory rug. The bed, by far, was the most beautiful piece in the room; its size would have easily allowed it to comfortably sleep four people, and the bedspread was made of jet-black silk with gold accents. The bedsheets and pillowcases were the same red as Avalon's nightgown, and a giant ebony canopy draped over the bed. Decorating the stone walls were several expensive-looking paintings. Next to the bed was a dark wood vanity with a large mirror and several crystal bottles of various perfumes, colognes, lotions, and makeup. Off to the side was a door that Avalon assumed lead to the bathroom. On the other side of the bed was a nightstand, decorated simply with a vase full of black and red roses.

"I knew you'd love it," Tenebrae chuckled as he led the embarrassed girl to the bed. He pulled back the covers and settled in, watching as Avalon climbed in somewhat reluctantly. Even now, she was visibly enjoying how soft the bed was. "Like a cloud, isn't it, princess?"

Avalon frowned and looked away.

"Oh, come now," the dark prince reached over and tilted her chin towards him, "don't be like that. I'm just trying to show my lady how much I care for her."

"Care for me? Ha!" Avalon was far from convinced by his sensitive pretty boy act. "You just want to brainwash me into being your mindless bride and get between my legs!"

"Is that really what you think?" Tenebrae glared, sounding offended at the statement, but Avalon wasn't buying it. "Princess, you should know me better than that. If I just wanted to get between your legs, as you put it, I would have done so a long time ago. No, I have far bigger plans for you…however, you providing me with heirs is one of them..."

"Not going to happen."

"You sound so sure."

Avalon turned away so that she was facing the other side of the room. She was done talking with him.

"Now, don't be difficult, kitten." Tenebrae scooted closer and rubbed her upper arms, causing Avalon to tense in terror; she thanked Kingdom Hearts that he was wearing pajama bottoms and that her nightgown was a decent length. "You'd make such a perfect wife and mother." A lecherous grin crossed his features as he pictured his future offspring and obedient wife. She was defiant now, but that just turned him on even more; he had always loved a challenge, and his little prisoner was the biggest one he'd faced yet. Which would make breaking her all the more satisfying.

"Get _off._" Avalon ordered sternly, preparing to punch him if she needed to. Sensing that she was serious, Tenebrae decided to back off for now, they both needed their rest.

"Very well." He released her from his arms, to Avalon's great relief. "Sweet dreams." With a snap of his fingers, all the fires doused, leaving the room dark. Moonlight filtered in from the draped window, providing some welcome light. Holding back a sigh, Avalon clutched the blanket close to her, thinking of home.

_Dad…Lyle…I'm sorry. Please…hurry. I love you._


End file.
